


I Wanted to Be...

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is used to hearing strange voices when his Personas gain experience in the TV world. But in the real world when he's just making boxed lunches? That's something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted to Be...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 4 Kink Meme](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal, originally posted May 2, 2010. The prompt read, in part:
> 
> "After a battle you sometimes see a message saying, "Something inside you has changed" when a persona levels up, right? So this anon would like to see that message in a different situation."
> 
> And my imagination wandered to a silly, silly place. So business as usual, really.

Souji’s prodigious talents in the kitchen were common knowledge to his friends. So when the Investigation Team decided to meet up on a Sunday to hang out and try to relax, there was only one choice to make the boxed lunches. Yosuke in particular had volunteered him quite swiftly, just in case Yukiko and/or Chie got it in their heads to try again. But Souji didn’t mind. He liked feeling helpful.

And so he commandeered the kitchen that Saturday night. What was next? Ah, yes, he had to chop the carrots up. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Nanako wasn’t present to watch him be a bad influence, Souji smirked a bit and spun his knife around dramatically. He’d gotten good at handling a blade since their first forays into the TV world.

The knife slammed down on the cutting board. Once, then twice, and then Souji sped up. Within seconds, the carrots had been reduced to perfectly-sized pieces. Souji twirled the knife once more and smiled at the job well done.

> Something inside of you has changed.

Huh? Souji stopped at the familiar feeling within his soul. That was certainly odd.

> **Yoshitsune** has leveled up!  
> **Strength** has increased by **1**!  
> **Endurance** has increased by **1**!  
> **Agility** has increased by **1**!

Odd indeed. Souji wasn’t sure what had given Yoshitsune that experience boost, but considering it was his go-to physical Persona, he wasn’t going to complain either. He shrugged, readying himself to continue the cooking as soon as the mental messages stopped.

> **Yoshitsune** learned **Filet**!

...Wait, _what_?

Souji called up Yoshitsune from the sea of his soul and looked over his abilities. The new one read, _Filet: 82 HP cost. Inflicts light slashing damage 8 times on one meal._

Huh.

After a few minutes’ thought, Souji shrugged and returned to his work. Who would have thought one of his most powerful Personas just wanted to be a chef all along?


End file.
